


The Strength of Desire

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half an hour later Lexa lay against the fur blankets of the bed, running her fingers across Clarke’s damp sweat covered skin, as the younger woman curled into her embrace. “I love you.” Clarke murmured, her voice quiet, her words hushed against Lexa’s chest.</p><p>“I am weak for you.” Lexa replied as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Clarke’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Touch.

“Kiss me.” Clarke demanded with a growl. Her hands rose to clasp the sides of Lexa’s head. Her fingernails scratched across the other woman’s scalp, tangled around the strands of her hair, and pulled her forwards. “Kiss me now.”

“It is as you wish Clarke of the Sky.” Lexa promised with a smirk straining the corners of the lips.

The dark haired woman lifted one hand to grip Clarke’s jaw, tilting it upwards, and her mouth descended to cover Clarke’s mouth. Their lips pressed together hard. Flesh brushed across flesh. Lexa’s tongue probed the seam of Clarke’s lips, pushed against the thin line, to invade the damp cavern of her mouth. Lexa’s fingernails dug into Clarke’s skin and scratched down the length of the woman’s throat. Clarke’s fingers clenched in Lexa’s hair, tugged hard and bent her head backwards to latch her mouth against the curve of the woman’s jaw. Clarke bit down hard, sucked until blood rose to the surface of Lexa’s skin, staining it pink underneath her tongue.

“Claim me.” Clarke whispered her breath ragged and hot against Lexa’s face as she offered her throat to the other woman.

Lexa curled her arms around Clarke’s body, her fingers sliding across the shirt that covered Clarke’s back, to grasp her hips. “You belong to me Clarke.” Lexa said as she bent her neck and buried her face in the woman’s neck. Lexa’s tongue slid across the sensitive throbbing pulse, her teeth scraping across the surface of Clarke’s skin, while her mouth suckled softly. Lexa pressed rough kisses, nips and bites, against Clarke’s skin. She marked the side of the woman’s throat before shoving her backwards into the fur blanket covered bed.

Clarke’s hair fanned out across the top of the bed in a golden halo. Her hands reached out to grasp the front of Lexa’s corset, and she tugged hard to bring the Commander down onto the bed. Lexa’s hands pressed into the soft fur beside Clarke’s head, bracing her bodyweight above the other woman with her legs straddling Clarke’s thighs.

“Claim me.” Clarke repeated her voice a rough husk of desire and need as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling the woman down into an intense kiss.

Lexa shifted her bodyweight sideways to run one hand down across Clarke’s chest. Her fingers dipped under the hem of the woman’s shirt, rubbed across the faint lines of the muscles hidden underneath Clarke’s flesh, before dragging the shirt upwards. “Sit up.” Lexa ordered, tugging on the shirt to force Clarke to sit, before pulling the fabric over the woman’s head.

Lexa’s gaze shifted down across Clarke’s body. She began with the curve of her collarbones before dipping down to the valley between her breasts. Lexa’s eyes darted from the black fabric that clung to the swells of Clarke’s breasts to admire the soft curve of the woman’s stomach. “The Gods made you well Clarke of the Sky.” Lexa commented, her voice breathless and thick with desire.

“Let’s see what they did for you Heda Leksa.” Clarke murmured in reply as she undid the straps of Lexa’s corset.

The Commander’s hands grasped the bottom of her loose shirt, tugging upwards to reveal the length of her body to Clarke’s inquisitive blue eyes, dropping the fabric to the floor beside their bed. Clarke’s eyes roamed across Lexa’s torso – drifting from the numerous small scars that littered Lexa’s shoulders to the defined muscles that fluttered in the woman’s abdomen. Clarke lifted her hand, her fingers itching to press against Lexa’s skin, to feel the heat of her flesh underneath her fingertips.

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke marvelled, her voice thick with delight and amazement. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes.” Lexa answered reaching out to grasp Clarke’s fingers to force them against her skin.

Clarke ghosted the tips of her fingers upwards across Lexa’s stomach. She savoured the way that the woman’s muscles tensed underneath her touch. She moved until her palm touched the bottom of bindings curled around Lexa’s chest. Deep blue met forest green, the silent question passing between the two leaders’ eyes, with silent permission following. Clarke slowly unwound the bindings. Her fingernails scraped against Lexa’s flesh, her eyes appreciating the contrast between her skin tone and the bronze tan of Lexa’s flesh.

Once Lexa’s bindings fell to the side of the bed, the Commander lifted her hands to slide her fingers across Clarke’s shoulders. She followed the straps of the woman’s unfamiliar binder down between her shoulder blades before moving inwards to find the clasp. “May I?” Lexa requested with a tilt of her head and a lick of her lips.

“Yes.” Clarke breathed the air rushing out of her lungs as Lexa’s fingers deftly undid the clasp of her bra and drew the straps down across her shoulders until the fabric fell away from her chest.

Lexa urged Clarke to lay back against the blankets with a firm hand on the woman’s shoulder. Lexa settled over Clarke’s hips. Her thighs squeezed either side of the woman’s body. She pushed her left hand against the bed beside Clarke’s head. Her right hand slipped up the soft curve of Clarke’s stomach, brushed over the woman’s ribcage, and settled against the swell of Clarke’s breast. The pad of Lexa’s thumb rose to rub across the hardened bud of Clarke’s nipple. Clarke bit down hard on her bottom lip as she stared into Lexa’s eyes. She watched the delight and the desire grow within the woman’s gaze. Lexa bent down to run the tip of her tongue across the ridge of Clarke’s throat, across her collarbones, to the tip of the woman’s breast. Her tongue flicked across Clarke’s nipple, tasting the salt on her skin, before her teeth closed around the bud.

A loud moan fell from Clarke’s lips as her back arched to push her chest against Lexa’s mouth. Her hands clutched at Lexa’s shoulders. She pulled the other woman in while she pushed her hips upwards into Lexa’s crotch. Lexa dug her fingernails into Clarke’s skin and scraped her hand across the woman’s body leaving behind red scratches in her wake. Her nails scratched across Clarke’s hip as she adjusted her body to press her thigh upwards into the juncture between Clarke’s legs. Her hand directed Clarke’s hips into a slow rock, grinding her thigh into Clarke’s covered crotch, while flicking her tongue across the woman’s nipple.

“Lexa,” Clarke whined shifting her hands to grip the back of the woman’s head, pulling on the long strands of brown hair between her fingers. “Please… Touch me.”

“I am touching you Clarke of the Sky.” Lexa teased with a flick of her tongue and a suck of her mouth. “Where is it you crave my fingers the most?”

“Inside me,” Clarke answered her voice rough and desperate. “Please, I need more.”

Lexa paused to drag her eyes across Clarke’s face, taking in the desire that coated the woman’s features, her gaze focused on the woman’s bright blue eyes when she sucked hard at her nipple. Clarke’s eyelids fluttered closed and her back arched into Lexa’s mouth. Her crotch rubbed against the Commander’s thigh leaving behind a faint trace of need on the woman’s thigh. Lexa shuffled backwards. She moved down the bed. Lexa ran her tongue across Clarke’s stomach, until her teeth nibbled at the edge of the woman’s underwear.

“Take them off.” Clarke demanded, her voice breathless, her hands pushing against Lexa’s shoulders. “Please.”

Lexa smirked against the curve of Clarke’s hips. She bit lightly as she pulled the underwear down Clarke’s thighs. Lexa threw the fabric onto the floor and smoothed her fingers up the length of Clarke’s legs. The Commander’s hands gripped Clarke’s hips tight as she moved her kisses down the curve of the woman’s thigh. Clarke’s hands tangled in the mess of hair and braids at the base of Lexa’s skull, pulling tight, to encourage the woman’s movements.

Lexa’s tongue trailed across the defined muscle of Clarke’s thigh. Her teeth nipped and nibbled at the soft flesh at the juncture of Clarke’s legs. Her breath played against the nerve endings of Clarke’s pussy sending shivers of delight racing up the girl’s spine.

“Are you ready Clarke?” Lexa asked as she pressed a gentle kiss to the rise of Clarke’s pubis.

“Lexa,” Clarke whined tugging on the woman’s hair in a silent plea for movement. “Please.”

Lexa kissed down the length of Clarke’s pussy. Her tongue slipped out of her lips to probe the damp sides of the girl’s labia. Her hands pushed Clarke’s thighs apart to gain access to the wet folds between her legs. Lexa hummed in appreciation at the taste of Clarke’s damp skin, her tongue roving over the wet skin, probing the sensitive folds. Lexa’s tongue slipped upwards to tap Clarke’s clit before flicking it with soft and gentle licks.

Clarke groaned loudly. She tugged on the strands of Lexa’s hair caught between her fingers. Clarke moaned to encourage the woman to bury her tongue inside her body. The muscle wiggled, caressed each wall of Clarke’s pussy, before retreating to allow her lips to latch onto Clarke’s clit and suck. Her fingers rose to press against the entrance of Clarke’s body. Lexa stared upwards along the flat planes of Clarke’s body, between the swells of the woman’s breasts, to look into bright blue eyes. She pushed a finger inside Clarke.

Lexa held still with her tongue swirling around Clarke’s clit to soothe the ache of her finger probing inside Clarke before introducing a second finger to sit along the first. “More,” Clarke whimpered, desperate for force and movement. “Make me come Lexa.”

The dark haired woman’s eyes flashed with amusement at the pleading words that escaped Clarke’s mouth. Her teeth clamped down on either side of the woman’s clit. Lexa adjusted her fingers inside Clarke, pushing them upwards to rub against the walls of the woman’s pussy, twisting to increase the friction with every single thrust of her hand. Lexa worked her fingers and her tongue in tandem, pushing against Clarke’s clit with her tongue as she thrust inside the woman’s body with her fingers, and sucking hard on the backwards pull.

Clarke rocked her hips against Lexa’s face and fingers. A loud series of moans falling from her lips as Lexa pushed her body higher towards the edge. “Please,” Clarke babbled senselessly as she thrust hard against Lexa’s thrust. “Please, Lexa, please…”

“Come.” Lexa demanded with a soft growl as she scraped her teeth across Clarke’s clit. “Come now Sky Princess.”

Clarke’s body stuttered on the edge of orgasm. Her muscles clenched hard. She squeezed Lexa’s fingers tightly and her back arched. Clarke held suspended for a minute, her muscles tense, and her mouth open in a silent scream. Then Lexa’s name fell from her lips in a loud wail and her pussy fluttered around Lexa’s fingers.

Half an hour later Lexa lay against the fur blankets of the bed, running her fingers across Clarke’s damp sweat covered skin, as the younger woman curled into her embrace. “I love you.” Clarke murmured, her voice quiet, her words hushed against Lexa’s chest.

“I am weak for you.” Lexa replied as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Clarke’s head.


End file.
